


I'm here

by promiscuouskeith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i tried to make it sappy, in which yuuri has depression i guess? anxiety? whatever i have lol, my kink is projecting myself onto all of my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiscuouskeith/pseuds/promiscuouskeith
Summary: "He left me. It took him long enough to realize how pitiful I really am, I guess. He’s gone.He’s gone."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year and a half since i've written fanfic (because I know I'm awful at writing) but I wanted this so...here's my first fanfic in a long time lmao sorry for how awkward it is. i'm hoping to write more and improve maybe? who knows

Upon waking up, he just knew that today just wasn’t going to be his day. The light crept into the room slowly, forcing Yuri out of his sleep. It was cold and bright and extremely overwhelming for him. There was a slight pounding in the back his head as he sat up in the bed that he shared with Victor. The bed that he should be sharing with Victor.

The gears in his mind slowly turned and Yuri realized that the reason he had been so cold was that his husband wasn’t there with him. Despite being happily married for an entire year, acting like lovestruck teenagers throughout that entire period, he felt the pit of emptiness grow heavier in his stomach as the negative thoughts clawed at the back of his mind.

“He left me. It took him long enough to realize how pitiful I really am, I guess. He’s gone.”

“He’s gone.”

“Gone.”

Yuri saw the tears blurring his vision before he really felt them. He gave a weak attempt at shaking the thoughts off, telling himself that he was being ridiculous, that everything was fine; he was fine. Viktor was probably in the living room with Makkachin and he was fine. The contradicting thoughts swirled through his head into a disoriented mess. He had been getting better at controlling his emotions, but the weak assurances were overpowered by his fear of abandonment. He covered his face with his hands to muffle the sounds of him crying-he didn’t want Victor to worry, of course-and screwed his eyes shut. He desperately tried to calm himself down. He knew that he was overthinking, and even though he was aware of it, he felt himself quickly sinking deeper into the pool of fear. 

Just as he let out a particularly embarrassing hiccup, he heard the familiar shuffling of feet and the sound of their bedroom door opening.

“Good morning, Yuri!” Victor’s voice was cheerful and energetic. He’d obviously been awake for a while and was in his usual happy mood. Of course, seeing this would ruin it. Yuri always ruined things.

The shuffling stopped suddenly, and Yuri assumed that Victor had walked in enough to see him curled up and sniffling pathetically in their bed. For a brief moment, Yuri loathed himself for letting Victor see him in such a sad state. It definitely wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last, and that frustrated Yuri. He hated that Viktor had to put up with him all the time. He hated that he allowed himself to become so emotionally wrecked in front of the person who he loved the most.

Within a few seconds, the dark-haired man felt the bed sink under Victor’s weight. Yuri’s husband slowly scooted closer to him and stretched his hand out to rest it carefully on his thigh. He wanted to wrap Yuri up and hold him close and tell him that everything was alright, but he knew that the other man didn’t always like being touched when he was in this vulnerable state, so he kept his distance at first. 

“I’m here, Yuri.” He murmured. His voice was sincere, and he hoped that it would convey all the love that he felt for the crying man in front of him, even if his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet and there might be some snot running from his nose.

When Yuri heard those words leave Victor’s mouth, he felt himself break even further. His face scrunched up in a pathetic attempt to hold back tears, but he allowed himself to be pulled gently into Victor’s arms, his hands still covering his face as he, now, let out choked sobs.

Yuri didn’t know how long they sat in bed like that, Victor running one hand lovingly through his hair and resting his other hand on his waist, holding him partially in his lap, but eventually the tears stopped falling and he could finally breathe normally again. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“There’s no need to be sorry, Yuri. Don’t worry.” Victor paused briefly, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Yuri thought for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders weakly. “It’s silly. As always. I thought you left me because you weren’t here when I woke up.”

Victor smiled sympathetically and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “I’m sorry. Would you like to stay here for a while?” He asked quietly.

After a moment of silence, Yuri nodded his head and hummed in response. They shifted so that they were laying down on their sides, facing each other. Victor had a hand on Yuri’s waist, his other hand intertwined with his husband’s hand in between them. Yuri knew that, at this point, it was probably close to noon, and he felt grateful that they didn’t have practice due to the weekend. 

Makkachin joined them on the bed after a few minutes and curled up against Yuri’s back. He let himself close his eyes and take in the warmth and stability he felt. He was still exhausted from his previous breakdown, but laying with Victor and Makkachin was comforting. He felt loved.

When he opened his eyes, Victor was looking at him with a look of complete adoration in his eyes.

“I love you. I know that you can’t always control the thoughts that you have, but know that I’d never leave you, Yuri. You’re my entire world. How could I just leave that behind?” He smiled warmly.

Yuri felt a warm feeling bubble up in his chest and he responded with a bright grin. “Thank you, Vitya. I love you too.”

Viktor took it upon himself then to roll forwards, nearly on top of the smaller man, and wrap both arms around him. “Yuri! I’ve been blessed by an angel, truly! Your smile is beautiful!” He declared. Yuri laughed at that, shaking his head fondly at his husband.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I adore you, Yuri.” 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i tried adding pet names i love them but i got secondhand embarrassment so i took them out


End file.
